Mystery Girl
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. The only thing running through my mind right now is why. Why me? Joe/Macy. Nick/Stella. Oneshot.


The only thing running through my mind right now is _why._

_Why _was I the only girl they trusted with dark hair?  
_Why _did Fiona Skye have to be a blond?  
_Why _was I the only one to help Stella when she spilled juice all over her new dress in second grade? (Because, let's face it, if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now.)

I groaned, pulling at the dress she'd forced me in. "Macy, stop fidgeting." She scolded, jabbing her nail into my arm. I glared, straightening up.

"This is so stupid." I frowned.

"You're the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

"I didn't know they'd pick _me_!"

"What did you expect? The paparazzi would probably just think I was –_ ugh –_ Fiona in a disguise. Even though my hair is real and hers-"

"Is fake. I know, Stell, I know." I cut her off, crossing my arms and flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I can't believe you're making me do this." I whined.

"Oh, stop being a baby." She pushed me out of the bathroom, leading me back to the boys room. "Boys!" She called. "She's ready." Her voice sang and all 3 of them turned. I immediately wanted to turn and run as their eyes widened and jaws dropped. I felt intimidated suddenly, and tried turning around. "You look great, Macy." Stella assured, nudging me.

"Wow." They said simultaneously. I felt the blush creeping my cheeks.

"What do you think?" Stella asked, standing beside me.

"She looks – and – wow." Nick stuttered.

"What he said." Kevin nodded.

"Joe?" I asked sheepishly, for he had been staring with a blank expression since I'd walked in.

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, uh, you look amazing." He flashed a smile, my heart stopping from the action.

"Fantastic!" Stella squealed. "I am a genius – as always." She smiled. "Now, go sit with Joe. Act like you're in love!" I shuffled over, sitting in the seat across from his. "Sunglasses on." Stella instructed. I nodded, slipping the shades over my eyes.

"Give me...happy!" Kevin yelled, tossing small white flakes in the air.

"It's not time for the snow yet, Kevin!" Stella said, smacking his arm.

"Well, _sorry_." I laughed. Joe chuckled slightly at the scene. The flash of the camera went off.

"Perfect!"

"Huh?" I blinked, head tilting.

"Laughing happily – in love? Hello? Stay with me, Mace." I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, sticking my tongue out. "Okay, okay. Um..." She paused.

"Talk, pretend there's no camera." Kevin said. "What camera? I don't see a camera. Do you see a camera, Nicholas?"

"Shut up, Kevin."

"So, what's up, Mace?" Joe asked, smiling. I bit my lip.

"Uh, not much. The usual."

"What is this? Are you talking with your mother or something? Give me romance! Flirt!" Stella said, clicking pictures every second or so.

"You're wasting film." Nick said.

"It needs to look like more then one photographer was here. Jeez, you guys are hopeless."

"Oh, Macy, darling." Joe 'gushed.' "Don't you look lovely this evening." I laughed.

"Thank you, Joseph. You're looking quite handsome yourself."

"I give up." Stella said dramatically.

"Oh, come on, Stella. We're just kidding." Joe said.

"How 'bout a scene change?" I suggested. Kevin pulled the landscape scene away, pushing in a picture of a snowy mountain.

"You need a new outfit!" She dropped the camera into Nick's hands, pulling me up from the table and dragging me back to the bathroom. _Ugh._

* * *

We finally got to the last scene. A picnic on some sort of tropical island. I was now wearing a pink tank-top with white and pink shorts, flip flops on both feet. A nice straw hat was on my head, another pair of glasses on my face. Joe wore a simple purple shirt, black shorts and as far as I could tell, was barefoot. He decided he didn't want glasses or a hat, cause everyone knew who he was, so why should he try and hide his (gorgeous) face? "Alright, get closer!" Stella said, the flash of the camera going off. Joe inched closer to my face. "Closer." Again. "Closer!" And again. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek.

"Now, kiss her!" Kevin said, grinning.

"What?!" Stella cried, but it was too late. Joe's lips had found my in a simple kiss. "Oh my.." _Click, click, click. _"Give me back my camera, Kevin!"

"No way, this is perfect! The magazines will eat this up!" _Click, click. _

"I think that's enough kissing!"

"Don't listen to her!"

"Kev-in!"

"Stel-luh!" Joe's hand trailed up to my cheek, holding my face in place. _Click, click, click. _

"That is **enough**!" We were yanked apart. "Ugh!" She screamed, stomping out.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this." I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

* * *

"Can you believe them? Kissing right in front of me!"

"They were caught up in the moment." Nick said lightly, flipping the page of his book.

"He knows how I feel! How could he?"

"They – were – caught – up – in – the – moment." He repeatedly slowly. "Besides, don't you think it's time you moved on? You're the one who said you couldn't down this road in the first place."

"I know I – wait. How did you know I said that?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, uh, I wasn't eavesdropping if _that's _what you're thinking.."

"I wasn't." She said. "Until about 3 seconds ago."

"It's not my fault. Kevin wanted to know what 'juicy, naughty' things were going on while we were upstairs and he was too chicken to spy himself."

"Ridiculous. All of you are _ridiculous_." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. Nick couldn't but help but watch her soft, gold curls gently fall against her skin- "Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm listening." _Like always._

* * *

**_T w o D a y s L a t e r  
_**

"JONAS has arrived! The JONAS limo has just pulled up!" A reporter said excitedly to their camera. One by one, we piled out. Joe wrapped an arm around me, keeping up our dating image.

"Smile for the cameras, Mace." He whispered. I did so, smiling at the one he'd smiled at.

"Joe! Joe!" Someone said, waving their arms around. He walked over, smiling at them. "Can I ask a few quick questions?"

"Sure."

"How long have you and Macy been together, exactly?"

"Oh, well-"

"You know my name?" I asked, shocked.

"Honey, everyone knows your name!" I gaped. "Now, the question?"

"Since me and Fifi – excuse me, Fiona, broke up. I met Macy while we were dating and just...felt a spark. I didn't want to unintentionally be unfaithful, y'know? So I broke off with her." The girl nodded, writing word for word in her small notepad.

"Are you two in love?"

"Uh.." Joe blushed. "Well, uhm..."

"To be honest, It's just too soon to tell." I cut in. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Is he a good kisser?" My thoughts drifted.

"He's an amazing kisser." I told the truth.

"I can imagine." She laughed. I chuckled slightly.

"Now, how _hot _does it get?" We both blinked.

"Excuse me?" Joe said, his voice embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"I know, purity rings. But there's still things you can do.."

"Uhm, well, uh..." I stuttered.

"I think I hear Kevin calling us." Joe said quickly. "It was nice, uh, meeting you. Bye." He pulled me along.

"That was the awkwardest moment of my life."

"No kidding."

"We've all seen the kissing pics – but come on, how bout some more?" Someone yelled. Joe ignored them, heading for the door. But soon, the crowd started chanting;

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Over and over again. Joe groaned.

"Fine!" He grabbed my face, smashing his lips to mine. I returned it, the flashing from the hundreds of cameras burning through my eye lids.

* * *

_**M o n d a y**  
_

"Oh, gosh. Everyone's staring at me." I hid behind my Algebra book.

"That's what you get for swapping spit with Joe Lucas." Stella hissed.

"Hey, hey! I wasn't the one who made me pretend to be his girlfriend!" I defended.

"You're right. You're right." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just...get a little jealous."

"A little?" I snorted.

"Okay, a lot."

"Guys!" Kevin said, running over, breathless.

"What's up?"

"Look!" He thrust his phone at us.

_**Forget about Jacy, what's going on with the youngest member of JONAS?  
**__It seems that Nicholas, 17, also has a new girlfriend! He was spotted going into the party with a blond on his arm, looking rather cozy! But that's not all, an inside source tells us the two shared a passionate kiss on the dance floor! Could this be true? Who's __**this**__ mystery girl? We were able to find out who Joe's girl was, can we do the same with them?_

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." I said slowly. Stella whistled sheepishly.

"Are you talking to me?" She forced a smile.

"You can't have Joe so you move on to Nick? That's low, Stell."

"I'm sorry, okay? Nick's so sweet and sensitive-"

"So you two really did kiss, then?" Kevin asked.

"A little?"

"Wow." I was genuinely shocked. I looked across the hall to Joe and Nick. They seemed fine. Joe didn't look like he wanted to rip Nick's head off out of jealousy or anything. Weird.

* * *

I can't end things for crap.  
Oh yeah. I went there. NICK/STELLA. OW! :D


End file.
